Prize
by OhMyViolet
Summary: The Entity decides Frank has been doing a good job and rewards him with a prize.
1. Chapter 1

Dwight's hands shook as he began to tackle the generator in front of him. He had not seen any of his teammates for some time. He thought he heard someone being sacrificed but he was not sure. No sign of the killer either. He just was not with it today. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his head. He needed to do this generator.

A plume of black mist raising into the sky grabbed his attention. Someone else had just been sacrificed. Was he the only one left? He had entered the trial with David, Meg and Feng. How did he not know whether his team was dead or not? Some friend he is.

He began to move from the generator, in the hope of finding the hatch or one his teammates. He crouched, moving along as quickly and quietly as he could. He may not have been the strongest or the fastest but he knew how to stay hidden.

Dwight continued on his journey. He reached the killer shack only to feel the hair stand up on the back of his neck. His eyes drifted to his left, fear consuming him. He was being watched. He could just about make out a figure in the distance. For a split second he thought it was David, before he noticed the terrifying white mask the figure donned.

He took off running. He did not want to die now. He had to get out of here. He had never seen that killer before. Who were they? But more importantly, why were they not following him?

Dwight eventually stumbled across the hatch, confirming his suspicions that he was the only one left. How could he have let his friends die without helping them? How did he not notice they were gone? He took one last look around him, seeing the figure again. They were still watching him but not pursuing. They tilted their head at him, rolling the handle of their knife between their hands. Dwight quickly scrambled through the hatch. He was not going to start questioning his luck now.

Some time later, Dwight found himself back at the campfire. His eyes scanned the area searching for David. He needed to know if he was ok. He eventually spotted him lying up against a tree, looking more serious than usual. Dwight quickly made his way over, dropping to his knees next to the scrapper and throwing his arms around him.

David grunted at the impact. "What're you doin'?". He did not return the embrace. Dwight peeled himself away, looking concerned. David looked tired. His face had a grey cast to it and his eyes no longer had that mischievous gleam to them.

"I'm just making sure you're ok", he responded, confused by this interaction. Normally David would have scooped him up, kissed him and told him whichever killer they had faced would pay for it next time.

David adjusted his sitting position leaning his head back against the tree. "Of course I'm ok".

Dwight did not like this. Why was he being so distant? Maybe it was because he did not help during the trial. Dwight let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

"David...I'm sorry I didn't…".

David waved his hand dismissively. "Can we talk later, love? I'm in need of a kip". Without waiting for Dwight to answer, he turned away from him to sleep.

David continued this cold, dismissive behaviour for the next few days. Dwight wondered if this was his way of breaking up with him. He hated the uncertainty of it.

A loud bang pulled him from his thoughts. "What the hell Dwight? Watch what you're doing!", Nea scolded him. Oh right, the trial. "Pull it together man, you're all over the place lately".

"Y-yeah, sorry".

The trail continued like this. Dwight wandering around, blowing up generators, tripping over himself. He still did not even know who the killer was. He made his way into the killer shack, considering hiding there until the killer found him. They could take him to the basement, which would hopefully end this mess of a trial sooner.

Suddenly, he felt the hair on his neck stick up, just like it had last time. He whipped around to be greeted by a smiling mask staring at him. Time seemed to slow down as it stepped closer to him. Dwight opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. He was unable to move, his legs paralyzed in fear. The masked one raised their weapon, and before Dwight could react, his vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

David perked up when he heard the group of survivors returning from their trial. Claudette immediately rose to greet them and began checking for any wounds. David watched them carefully. Nea was there, Kate was there, Adam was there. Where was Dwight?

David could not help but approach them to enquire as to the whereabouts of his better half. Nea shrugged when he asked her. "Trial ended when we left, I figured he was gone ahead".

"Perhaps he's gone for a walk?", Adam suggested. Claudette looked up from the graze on his shoulder to inform them she had not seen Dwight return. She would know.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon", she added, trying to provide some comfort to the Brit.

David was beginning to get agitated. "Who was it? The killer?". He tried to hide the fear in his voice. Subtly was not his strong suit. Dwight was reliable in trials, usually having some plan to get himself and his comrades out of the trials as quickly and efficiently as possible. However, when it came to putting up a fight, Dwight was not the best.

Kate and Nea looked at each other, then back to David shrugging.

"Some guy with a mask", Nea spoke while shoving a stick into the ground.

"I ain't never seen them before", Kate admitted.

"I believe I saw the words "The Legion", graffitied on some of the walls", Adam informed them. "But I'm not sure if it was anything to do with them".

"Honestly, I don't give a damn what he calls himself", she met David's eyes before continuing. "The real problem here is your little boyfriend. He's being more of a liability than normal. Talk some sense into him before I do".

Kate laughed, bitterly. "Or maybe try talking to him at all". David glared at her, only to receive a much sterner glare in return. He knew Dwight and Kate were close but, did not expect Dwight to gossip behind his back like this. He turned on his heel and stalked into the woods, continuing to feel the judgemental states of his fellow survivors on his back. When he decided he was far enough away, he erupted in a series of fowl words, punching the largest tree he could find.

"I can't believe you let him do this. It's ridiculous!", one masked female said to the other as they entered the cabin, their heavy duty boots dispersing a trial of snow onto the wooden floor. "We did some crazy stuff back home but, this is next level crazy, Julie!". Julie removed her mask and hood, allowing her ebony hair to flow over her shoulders.

"Listen Suse, I know better than to cross Frank. If he said the Spider God gave him a prize, who am I to say otherwise?". Susie removed her mask so her friend could see the look of disappointment on her face. She ran a hand through her blonde hair, as she followed Julie into a small bedroom. Julie leaned against the doorframe, beckoning towards the figure on the bed.

"I think he's cute", she said, coyly.

Susie scoffed. "You think anything with a dick is cute".

Julie was about to provide some witty response, when she was interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind them. "Frank!", Susie exclaimed. "I didn't hear you come in".

Frank pushed past them making his way into the bedroom. "I hope you ladies weren't bothering my guest".

Frank moved to sit on the edge of the bed, observing his "prize". He ran a hand through the unconscious being's hair. Noticing a small notepad sticking out of it's pocket, he took it began flicking through, paying particular attention to the inside cover. Suddenly, another figure appeared in the doorway, surveying the scene in front of him.

"What the fuck is going on in here?", he growled.

"Knock it off, Joey. Can't you see we're having a moment here", Julie said, playfully.

Joey shoved his way into the room, eyeing Frank and his new companion before turning back to the girls. Julie just smirked at him, relishing in any situation that brought Joey grief, stemming from the sibling-like bond they developed. Susie rolled her eyes.

"I don't want any part of this", she mumbled, before turning to leave the room.

Joey approached the bed, slowly.

"Frank, what the hell is this?".

Frank laughed, turning the notebook so the others could see the handwriting inside. "Dwight Fairfield, apparently".


	3. Chapter 3

"Didn't your mamma tell you not to be a slouch?"

Dwight pulled his eyes away from the campfire as Ace sat next to him. "I don't think my posture was high on the list of my mother's concerns", he sighed. He turned back to the campfire, chin resting on his fists, propped up by his elbows on his knees. Ace tutted, playfully. "A good stance and posture, reflect a proper state of mind". "Maybe that's why mine is so terrible", Dwight laughed, wryly.

"Let me help you with that, my friend". "Please don't…Oh my…Ow what are you doing?!" Dwight jerked away as he felt Ace's index and middle finger, press deeply, between his shoulder blades. "Relax. Come 'ere, try squeeze my fingers between your shoulders". "Why?" "Imaging you're trying to keep something there will help you sit straight".

Dwight eyed Ace, suspiciously, as the grey-haired man placed his fingers between his shoulder blades again. More gently this time. "Now bring your shoulders back…that's it". Ace smiled proudly and retracted his fingers, leaving Dwight sitting straight and upright. "You look great", he gripped the younger man's shoulder, affectionately. "You're tense as all hell but…you look great". Dwight snorted at the comment. "Yeah, I haven't exactly had time to call my masseuse".

A silence fell over them. Dwight fought the urge to let his shoulders slump forward again, eventually losing the battle. "I'm sorry, I can't keep sitting like this. My back is killing me". "I, uh…might be able to help you out there, too", Ace spoke up. Dwight cocked an eyebrow at him. "I just…let's just say I got in trouble once. Got some money together and spent some time in Thailand. Picked up a couple of relaxation techniques, from this nice girl, while I was there".

Dwight's mind raced, his face flushing. "Wh-what…techniques?". Ace studied the man's face intently, until he realised the miscommunication. "Oh…no no…I'm talking about massage". Dwight breathed a sigh of relief, before his shoulders hitched again. Was he serious about this?

"Not in a weird way", Ace continued. "I mean…'tis a great skill to impress the ladies. Which isn't what's happening here. I just…uh…". Dwight never saw Ace get flustered like this before. An awkward tension hung in the air while the man searched for the right words. "I just…wanted to do something nice for our dear leader", he nudged Dwight, playfully. "Please don't say that. You make me sound like a dictator". "Oh, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you". "Wait wha-". "I'm kidding, I'm joking", he nudged Dwight again. Dwight hung his head. He could never keep up with Ace's wit. "So, we doin' this or not?"

A few minutes later, Dwight sat cross legged on the ground. Ace sat on a log behind him, hands resting firmly on the leader's shoulders. He gently began to move Dwight's stiffened shoulders, between his hands. "I'm gonna need you to relax if we're gonna do this", he sighed, noticing the younger man's tautness. "Sorry, I just feel like everyone's looking", came the whispered reply. Ace scanned his eyes around the campsite. Almost everyone else was either napping or on a trial. There was no one watching. _"How can someone be this anxious, all the time?"_ he thought to himself, before turning his attention back to Dwight. "Just imagine I'm a beautiful woman", he chuckled. "You're not helping". "Well at least close your eyes". Dwight audibly sighed but, obeyed.

Ace moved his fingers, in circular motions along Dwight's shoulders and neck, searching for any muscles that were unnecessarily tight. Which in Dwight's case, was most of them. He did not know why but, Ace found this incredibly therapeutic. He focused all his attention to rubbing his thumbs along the base of Dwight's neck, applying pressure wherever it was needed. Ace felt a knot of guilt form in his stomach. He always treated the trials as a game. Just another chance to test his luck. He never stopped to think that, some of the others carried the weight of a trial back to the campfire. Ace's fingers found a particularly tense spot, at the base of the leader's left shoulder. He shook his head, _"No surprise he always looks so tired"._ A whimper and a quiet "Ow", pulled him from his thoughts. "Ah shit, sorry…I'll go easier". Ace often forgot how fragile Dwight actually was, considering he took on a lot of the heavier burdens of the group. He gently worked his way around the rest of his back and shoulders, watching for any more negative reactions.

Ace began to finish up the massage. "I think we're just about done here…How'd you feel?". He waited for some sort of response but, it never came. He shifted his sitting position, to get a better look at the young man. Noticing he was now fast asleep, Ace gently moved his legs from behind the sleeping man. He began to get up, taking a moment to admire his handiwork. He smiled proudly to himself; "Visconti, you're one helluva miracle worker".


	4. Chapter 4

David sat on one of the logs near the the campfire. His leg jiggled up and down while he absentmindedly chewed on the rough skin around his fingernail. He would not admit it to the others but he was unable to stop thinking about Dwight. He was not the type of person to get bogged down by all that emotions crap. Claudette made an attempt to console him but he was unable to be mad at her. Ace on the other hand, received a swift push into a tree when he offered him some "words of wisdom", earlier. David was not acting out because he was upset, of course. Ace should have known better than to get up in his space. It was all Ace's fault. That was the excuse David was telling himself anyway.

David was unsure exactly how much time had passed since Dwight was last seen. It felt like forever. Trials went on as normal, as if Dwight's absence did not matter. David feared the worst, that perhaps the Entity had killed him off once and for all. The only other theory he could come up with was maybe Dwight had cracked it, and finally found some way out of this hell hole. A thought that both delighted and broke the heart of David. He wanted nothing more for his companion to be safe and free of this nightmare that never seemed to end. On the other hand, it killed him to think he would never see the skittish man again.

The call of another trial pulled him from his thoughts. He stood, watching as Ace, Feng and Kate stood with him. A look of understanding passed between himself, the gambler and the gamer. The blonde woman glared at David before turning to nod to the other two members of her team. David shrugged her glare off, turning his head to crack his neck as the fog took him.

David stomped around the trial area, itching to burn some of his pent up energy, not caring if he ran into the killer. He wanted to find them. He wanted to lead them on a chase that would result in him slamming a pallet in their face or blinding them with his flashlight. It was the closest thing he could get to a proper fight in here. He trudged on, eventually stopping in his tracks when he saw the sight in front of him. A shorter than normal figure stomping its foot into a generator, the sparks flying to brush against against its mask. That fucking mask.

"Oi!", David found himself stalking towards the killer, immediately grabbing their attention. If a mask could show emotion, David swore it would be smirking at him.

"Come on then!", David beckoned towards them. "Show us what y'Legion pricks are made of".

He took off sprinting as fast as he could, searching for any sign of pallets. He could hear the sound of heavy breathing approaching him at a more alarming rate than usual. David turned his head to see the killer hot on his heels, perusing him at super human speed.

"What the fu-arghhhh", David growled in pain as a knife slashed his shoulder. Instead of slashing at him again, his chaser slammed him up against one the wooden walls, hand gripping his throat. David could not see any eyes behind the mask but, he could still feel them seering into him.

"Where is he?", David choked, suddenly desperate as his lungs began to burn. The mask released their grip only slightly, tilting their head as if they were curious of what he had to say. David gasped, savouring the air he now had access to.

"Where is Dwight?", he demanded. He swore he could hear them laugh. Something told him his pursuer knew who was referring to, which only made him angrier knowing they were depriving him of the information he craved so badly.

David reached forward, in a fit of rage, grabbing for his attackers head. The pair fought for a moment, the killer eventually winning the scuffle.

"How are you so fucking small but still so damn strong", David panted. Back home, he would have been impressed by such a display. However, the killer did not seem to take the compliment.

They shoved him back into the wall, roughly, tightening their grip on his throat again. In a moment of panic, David's hands tightened on their hood, pulling it back. His eyes widened as long dark hair flowed from it.

"Yer a fucking woman", he choked. The captor roughly shoved David to the floor, delivering him with a swift kick to the head.


	5. Chapter 5

Dwight did not want to admit it but, staying in the clubhouse was not that bad. Sure, he was never completely at ease, any sudden movements or laughs from the Legion made Dwight jump. However, living on the other side had its perks. He had a bed to sleep in, a roof over his head, access to water and occasionally the Entity would give them treats. Susie once returned to the clubhouse with cupcakes. Not the type of treats he was used to. Survivors often got new tools or occasionally new clothes to replace their bloodied, dirty ones. Dwight would never forget when the Entity delivered a copy of his old pizza delivery uniform and how the others teased him. A cruel joke on the Entity's part. Dwight's mortification soon turned to tears of laughter, as David squeezed his way into the uniform and made his way around the campfire asking who ordered a deep dish with extra sausage.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder making him scream, his heart beating in time with the laughter that followed.

"Sorry, kiddo", Frank snorted, as he relaxed onto the tattered couch, Dwight was perched on. Kiddo. Dwight was not the type of guy to tell him he was most definitely had at least three, maybe four, years on his captor.

"Here", Frank said, as he shoved a bundle of clothes into Dwight's arms. "I figured what you've got on doesn't quite cut it for the snow". He raised his hand to pull on Dwight's shirt collar, making sure to brush the vulnerable skin of the Leader's neck with his thumb. Dwight's breath caught in his throat.

"Try it on", Frank pushed him.

Dwight's hands ran over the soft black hoodie and matching leather jacket.

"I-I don't think it's really my style", Dwight said shakily, trying to pass it off as a joke.

Frank glared at him, before quickly grabbing his chin with some force.

"I'm sure you'll look...ravishing", he growled. Dwight nodded his head, as best he could against the stronger man's grasp.

"Honey, I'm hooooome", Julie's voice ringed throughout the cabin, as she announced her return from her trial. Dwight took the distraction as a moment to release himself from Frank's grip and dash towards the bedroom to change into his new attire.

"Don't just stand there staring", Frank heard Julie's voice again, followed by the sound of someone softly arguing with her, growing increasingly agitated at the fact he was unable to hear them clearly.

"Get in here now", he demanded, voice bouncing off the walls.

"I swear I'm so fucking done with this", Susie huffed storming into the room. She was soon followed by Julie, dragging what appeared to be a corpse with her.

"Julie…", Frank began, his tone warning. All they could do was watch, as the hooded girl dumped her lifeless companion into a chair, grabbed some rope and proceeded to secure their hands behind them.

"Julie, what is this?", Frank questioned.

"I wanted a prize too", she answered, smugly. "But unlike some people, I don't expect free handouts".

Frank ran a hand through his hair.

"What are you talking about?". He was not sure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

Julie ran a hand along her takings shoulder, dramatically circling the chair. "It's a shame really", she began. "A kidnappings no fun when they're this pathetic. I thought he'd put up a fight".

"You can't just take them!", Frank shouted at her. "You'll get us all killed".

"I tried to tell her", Susie sighed.

"Oh please. Don't be jealous because you can't be the special one with your little pet anymore", Julie scoffed, looking Frank square in the face, a defiant glint in her eye.

Frank dropped back down into the couch, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Julie took the moment if silence to dunk a nearby jug of water over her bound subjects head, receiving a gasp and a couple of grunts in return.

"Come on, gorgeous, wakey wakey", she said, swiftly striking them across the face.

"So, how do I look?". Everyone's eyes rose to meet Dwight as he emerged from the bedroom, in his new outfit. Dwight eyed everyone carefully, afraid he had done something wrong, before realising the reason for the tension.

"David?", he gasped, his hands dropping to his sides, unsure whether it was due to relief or disappointment.

David looked up at him, his expression confused, his eyes glazed. He dropped his chin into his chest and Dwight swore he could hear him whisper "I'm gone mad".

"Well this is awkward", Julie laughed, receiving glares from both Susie and Frank.

Dwight did not dare move. Terrified of what reactions he would get from both the Legion and David.

"Hello, anyone home?", Julie exclaimed, hitting David again. He looked shocked, as if realising he was awake for the first time.

Regaining his composure he smiled up at her.

"That all ye got, princess?".

Julie raised her hand to strike again, "You little cu-".

"Enough", Frank's voice boomed throughout the room, making Dwight jump. Julie sighed, moving to her prisoner's side to await her lecture.

David's eyes searched the room, wondering who he could appeal to, his eyes landing on Dwight, finally registering his presence.

Dwight swallowed hard, avoiding David's eyes.

"What the fuck're you doin' here?", his voice dripped in concern but, all Dwight could here was disappointment.

"I-"

"Don't speak to him", Frank ordered, pushing Dwight behind him.

David's thick brows furrowed as he observed this action. Why was Dwight just standing there? Why did he not run? David's mind answered his own question for him, as his eyes landed on Frank's hand, which was resting on Dwight's hip.

"This what this is about? Him?", David spat.

"N-no he took-".

"Well ye look pretty fuckin' comfortable". Dwight could feel himself getting mad. Who did David think he was? He treated him like garbage before and now he thinks he has a right to judge him.

"At least here I'm not ignored", Dwight found himself stepping forward again.

David scoffed, "That's what this is? I don't pay you attention for five minutes and you run to the next person who whips their knob out for ya? Pathetic".

"It's not like that", Dwight protested.

A look of pure glee spread across Julie's face. "Oh my God, Dwight!", she exclaimed, but her voice had a cruel tone to it. "Is this your boyfriend?!".

Dwight's fists clenched at his sides, his eyes welling with tears. This was all too much for him. As Susie began to push Julie, to get her to shut up, Dwight retreated into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him, not caring if it made them angry.

"I think I hit a nerve", Julie continued to cackle. David struggled against his bindings.

"Come on ye fucks, I'll take any of yous in a fair fight".

Susie rolled her eyes at him. "You had your chance earlier, sweetheart. I wasn't scared".

Their arguing was put on hold as a black fog began to fill the room. The sound of thunder and wind roared outside.

"What the hell is this?", Frank yelled over the noise.

"I told you you'd piss it off", Susie yelled at Julie, who was reaching for her weapon. The three were blinded and deafened by the noise for several moments before it cleared, the spot where David once sat now empty.

The teens looked at each other in confusion before racing towards the bedroom.

Dwight jumped when the door was barged open, eyeing them all with teary eyes.

"This isn't fair!", Julie huffed, after the initial shock of what had just happened wore off. "Frank doesn't do shit, and he gets to keep his prize! I actually worked for that annoying idiot". She stomped away. Dwight wiped at his eyes. He did not have to ask, he knew David was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Dwight snuggled down into his blankets. The Entity had cracked down on the cabin over the last few days. The windows were shattered, allowing a harsh wind to howl through the rooms and rattle the walls. Small piles of snow gathered in different spots around his bedroom. The door to the cabin was locked, not allowing anyone to go outside but Dwight barely noticed, since the outside could now creep in.

He did notice, however, that none of the Legion had been called to trial, which lead to tensions constantly being high, as no one had a way to blow off steam anymore. Dwight could hear them arguing outside his door. A sound he had grown accustomed to over the last few hours. Dwight jumped between the sheets, when the fighting eventually died down, but was followed by the sound of several doors slamming.

The place was silent for the first time in a while, making it difficult for Dwight to fight the clutches of sleep. His eyes fluttered shut and he exhaled deeply, allowing himself to relax for a moment. He was not sure how he felt about being here anymore. It was nice at first. He liked knowing he was the chosen one out of all the other survivors, that someone actually wanted him. His perspective quickly changed, during this time of punishment. They scared him now. His moment of tranquility was soon interrupted by the creak of the bedroom door opening, causing Dwight to jump up into a sitting position.

"You're still up", Frank pointed out as he stepped into the room. "I guess you heard all that".

Dwight nodded meekly in response.

"Well", Frank began, moving closer to the bed. "Our sleeping arrangements are fucked. The girls aren't talking so Susie's refusing to let Julie stay in her room. Julie's gone back to her room and locked me out".

"What about your room?", Dwight asked.

"Well technically...This is my room", Frank moved to lean on the bedpost.

"Oh".

Dwight had not considered the origins of the room he came to accept as his. Now that he thought about it, it made sense it was originally Frank's since he was the one that brought him here. He just never imagined Frank would just let him have it.

Frank sat down across from Dwight, smiling up at him, innocently.

"I'm sure you won't mind".

He quickly tugged his jacket off and slipped into bed, all while Dwight gawked at him. The room fell silent. The nervous leader shakily went back to his original position of lying on his side, his back to the other man, heart racing, although he was not sure why.

"Do you like it here?", Frank spoke up.

"Um...yes", Dwight stammered. This was a lie now. David's appearance changed everything.

"Good", Frank hummed. Dwight froze as he felt a hand slide up to rest on his hip.

"Everything's been so disappointing lately", Frank continued, he hand sliding under Dwight's shirt, rough skin sliding over his belly button. "But I knew you wouldn't disappoint me".

David's eyes peeled open, his vision blurry. He rolled around on the forest floor, groggily, before noticing he was lying in a mud puddle. How convenient. He pushed himself up onto his feet, stumbling over, barely managing to catch himself on a tree. His head was pounding, his ears were ringing. He had not felt this worse for wear since the time he convinced some of the servers to get drunk with him at one his father's parties. He exhaled shakily, his eyes eventually finding their focus, landing on a flickering light in the distance. Using the trees as support, so his legs would not give up on him again, David worked his way back to the campfire.

"David!", Claudette exclaimed, gasping as the scrapper collapsed on the ground. Jake and Ace quickly appeared at her side, before wrapping David's arms over their shoulders and heaving him towards one of the logs near the campfire. David groaned loudly as he was set down, his friends now getting a moment to look at him. He was soaked, covered in mud and his face was bloody from an intense nosebleed.

"Jake, could you grab my medkit, please?", the botanist asked, her eyes filled with concern as she began to examine her patient. "Gosh David, what happened to you?".

"I don't know", David groaned as he tried to readjust his sitting position. Claudette placed some gentle hands on his shoulders, wordlessly telling him to stop moving. "The Fog...Felt like it was tryin' to tear me in half. Like I was in a different world or somethin'".

"I think you might have a fever", Claudette said, cupping his rough face with one gentle hand, while turning to thank Jake as he delivered her supplies.

"I think he's finally lost it", Ace chuckled, waiting a moment for David to respond, concern washing over his face when he did not get one. "You alright, King?".

"Fuck...I feel like my gut's been ripped apart", David exhaled heavily.

Claudette began to wipe the blood away from his face. Things were silent for a brief moment before David swatted Claudette's hand away with vigor.

"I think I'm gonna be sick", he announced to no one in particular before turning away from them to vomit.

"Um...Claude, sweetheart, do you need me here?", the gambler asked, try to suppress his urge to heave.

Claudette patted David's back sympathetically, as he coughed up his gut's.

"Why don't you go find David some dry clothes?", she suggested, much to Ace's delight. He had learned to tolerate blood during his time here but this situation was starting to make him feel queasy. He admired Claudette for her ability to stay by someone's side no matter what state they were in. This situation, however, baffled her. She had never seen anyone be this ill in the Entity's realm before.

Ace returned a short time later, taking a moment to ensure David was no longer projecting his insides, before coming too close.

"I don't know where all your stuff is gone, Dave. I've got some of Dwight's old stuff if you-".

Claudette hung her head at the sound of the name.

David weakly waved a hand, as aggressively as he could.

"N-nah, I'm not...wearing that fuphing s-s-shit. I always k-knew yer a piece...work Aaace". Ace and Claudette glanced at each other a mixture of concern and confusion on their faces. David's words became incomprehensible as he blacked out again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Frank, can I ask you something?".

Frank pulled his gaze away from the cracked window, to look at his bespectacled companion. Dwight should have known better than to push his luck with the Legion. He was unable to guess how long they had all be locked in the clubhouse. All he knew was, things were bad and if they did not go back to normal soon, someone was going to be killed. He was waiting for the moment it would happen. Perhaps he would say the wrong thing to Susie, maybe he would get in Joey's way or refuse an order from Frank, who took pleasure in telling Dwight he belonged to him now. Maybe the hope of a possible death was spurring this desire to pry into the killer's thoughts. Dwight would never admit it to anyone but he was actually beginning to miss dying. Death in the trials always meant seeing his friends again. He was unsure if death in the killer's realm would mean the same.

"Shoot", Frank told him, turning his gaze back to the snow outside, subconsciously noting that it was no different to the snow inside.

"What did you ask the Entity for? Before you asked for me?", Dwight enquired. He felt the question made him sound narcissistic but, the thought had been playing on his mind. He felt that asking for a person was a huge request so he could not help but wonder what request was too much for the Entity to grant.

Frank's hands hung by his sides, clenching and unclenching them into fists. Maybe he should not have asked.

"Would you like to go home, Dwight?".

The leader perked up the question.

"Well, my friends are there so-".

"No. Your actual home".

"Oh".

Dwight thought about it for a moment. He knew the answer Frank was expecting. He knew he would be expected to say he missed his family, he missed his job, he missed his tiny apartment with the bathroom window that always refused to close properly. The reality of Dwight's situation was he really lacked anything to miss. He could not even remember the last time he had contact with his dad. He left drunk one night so it was possible the man was no longer alive. He had no desire to return to his job either. He had no real friends. The Entity's realm was the first place he actually felt useful and had people he genuinely care for, and who genuinely cared for him too. Although, he could have done without the endless running for his life. A life that no longer felt like it belonged to him anymore.

Dwight sighed loudly before simply responding to Frank's question with a, "Yes". It was expected of him after all.

"Well we want to go home too", Frank's hands now gripped to the windowsill, his knuckles turning white. Dwight never really thought about where the killers came from and what kind of lives they may have had before all this. It hurt him to know the Entity would refuse such a request. He assumed, having the option, the Entity would not let them go but having it solidified hurt. He did not hurt for himself but, for his friends who had something to go back to. Meg had her mother who she always spoke so fondly of, Claudette could have a chance to finish her education. Hell, David and Jake had fortunes to inherit if they chose.

Dwight had not noticed Frank move from the window or how close he was sitting to him now.

"This place used to be fun, believe it or not", Frank began. "The thing above, spoiled us. It loved us and we...I loved it. I'd do anything for it".

Dwight held the other man's gaze for the first time since he arrived here.

"You know it's hard", Frank gripped Dwight's arm tightly, causing him to whimper but, he still could not look away. Something about Frank's eyes was hypnotising.

"You know how stressful it's been here lately", he continued. "When there's nothing for us to do...Hell, I don't know what to do with all this energy".

Frank shoved Dwight back onto the bed, his head hitting the headboard. Straddling the leader, the younger man growled, "And fuck me, I've a lot of energy".

"W-what?", Dwight gasped, as the other man bit down on his neck, sucking hard. He bit down on his bottom lip, trying to mask the whines that threatened to escape him. A hand snaked down between his legs, taking a moment to tease the area before moving to impatiently undo his slacks. The hand moved inside to fondle his crotch, causing Dwight to groan loudly.

His mind raced. Why was he liking this? He really should not be liking this. This was wrong, this was gross, this was a guy who would not think twice about throwing his friends on a hook. But it felt good. Really good. He had not been touched like this since-

"Mmph... David".

The hand in his pants was quickly replaced with a hand around his throat.

"What the fuck did you just say?", Frank growled, squeezing Dwight's airway.

Dwight's eyes went wide at the sudden change of situation, clawing at the hand on his throat as his lungs burned for air.

"What did you say?!", Frank's voice was louder this time, applying more pressure, shoving the leader deeper into the bed. "Remember, you're mine", he was told, again.

In all honesty, Dwight did not know what he said. All he knew was he needed to get out of here, fast.

Frank's grip let up, allowing Dwight to gasp for air. He tried to push the other man off him but failed. The man just laughed at his pathetic attempt to break free.

"Well, we're just gonna have to do this the hard way then", Frank wrestled with Dwight for a moment, eventually overpowering him and managing to flip him over so he was now on his stomach.

"Get off me!", Dwight fought to get out of the killer's clutches, kicking his legs, eventually kicking Frank where it hurt, buying him time. Dwight jumped to this feet and sprinted towards the door, making his way into the living room. He had no plan, his only goal to get away from Frank. It was hard for him to pinpoint exactly when his new living situation began to go really wrong, but it was definitely crumbling now.

Frank eventually caught up to him, tackling him to the ground. They must have caused some commotion as the other members of the Legion soon rushed into the room to see what was going on. Julie and Susie moved to pull the two men apart, needing to recruit the help of a reluctant Joey to subdue the manic Frank.

"Pack it in, idiot", Joey grabbed Frank by his collar, giving him a shake.

"What's all this about? Actually wait I don't care", Julie voiced, much to the annoyance of everyone else. "Oh wait, I see", raising an eyebrow at Dwight's still unbuttoned slacks.

"If you can't keep that pet of yours on a leash, then get him the hell out of here", Susie spoke up, glaring at Dwight.

"Y'know what Suse? For once, I actually agree with you". Joey shoved Frank to the floor, moving to stand over Dwight who was still on the ground, petrified. Dwight was grabbed roughly by the hair and yanked up to his feet.

"Wait, woah Joey, what are you doing? We don't want to get in any more trouble", Julie warned.

"It was all this fuckery that brought all this trouble in the first place. I'm putting an end to it". Joey held Dwight close to his chest, drawing his knife from his pocket.

"Joey, no!", Frank jumped to his feet, trying to intervene. "You touch my property and I kill you".

But it was too late. Dwight collapsed to his the floor, a shaky hand clasping over the slit in the throat, as he began to choke on his own blood. As his vision began to fade, he could just about see Frank square up to Joey, while the girls tried to keep them apart. Dwight's eyes fluttered closed as his life was drained from him, hoping that maybe this time, death would be an escape.


	8. Chapter 8

David leaned his shoulder against a tree, scanning the campsite, looking for nothing in particular. The heat from the campfire seemed to stretch further today, the warmth making his skin tingle. Camp was never normally empty like this. It was eerily quiet, which is why the sudden rustling in the bushes made him jump. David was not one to startle easily but he could feel his heart physically stop at the sight before him.

"Hey", Dwight said quietly, approaching him.

Hey. Hey? He comes back after being gone for all this time and all he has to say is, "hey"? For some reason, David was unable to be angry, for once. Instead, he found himself reaching out for his leader, taking his hand and gripping it tightly in his own. Dwight squeezed back before moving to pull David in an embrace.

"I missed you", Dwight whispered in his ear, his voice so sweet and soft David could feel the goosebumps spread over his body.

David reached a hand up to caress the smaller man's face. That perfect face. He ran his thumb along Dwight's cheek and jawline. He was so soft in comparison to himself, his face always bright and free of stubble, unlike his own rough and rugged skin. His thumb moved to trail lightly over Dwight's lips. Dwight let out a satisfied sigh, his lips twitching into a smile. He moved a hand to rest on the nape of David's neck, pulling him down to meet in a lingering kiss. David inhaled deeply, savouring the smell of having Dwight so close to him.

When they pulled apart for breath David did not want to let him go, tilting Dwight's face so they could rest their foreheads together.

"Wait", David pulled away, wiping his forehead, "Why are you wet?".

David's body jerked alive in shock, cold water dribbling down his face.

"Whatcha dreamin' bout, big boy?", Ace asked, leaving the wet cloth in his hand to rest on David's forehead.

"Claudette, putting you on nurse duty?", David asked, not wanting to fill him in on the contents of his dream.

"She's only sending me to the patient's she don't like", the gambler replied, flashing his signature smirk.

David chuckled, "We all know I'm the only one keepin' her in business". He reached to remove the cloth from his forehead, tossing it to the side.

"How long was I out for?", David asked, forcing himself to sit up.

"Hard to tell in here. Suppose a few days", Ace told him, watching him carefully incase his friend passed out again.

"Well", David began, "Help us up then. I'm no use to anyone sittin' round here". He smiled to himself, noticing the jacket hung over him for the first time.

"This yours? If you were interested, you should 'ave said".

Ace shoved him playfully, before looking at David more seriously. He took a moment to remove his shades, his eyes a sight not often seen my many.

"Listen Davey, before you get back out there you should know...Dwight's back".

David's shoulders noticeably tensed.

"Fu-".

Ace put a hand up to stop him.

"Before you say anything. Poor kid, came back in a similar state to you, 'cept he had the fun of being thrown into a trial first".

David opened his mouth to say something but Ace placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him again.

"Look Dave, I don't know what's goin' on between you two, and I don't wanna know. What I do know is, that boy's been sittin' in the damn woods since he got back. I think he could use a friend".

David bristled at the word "friend", but nodded. The older man offered him a hand, which he took, groaning as Ace hauled him to his feet.

"You're a good man, Davey", the gambler tapped his cheek affectionately.

A good man? A good man would not want to punch Dwight's lights out.

David received some respectful nods from his fellow survivors as he got closer to the campfire. Claudette approached him, smiling warmly.

"How's your pain?", she asked. "We were worried, you had a terrible fever".

"Not quite feelin' like a spring chicken but, I'll get there" David replied, lowering his voice before continuing. "Walk with me".

"David, I don't think you're strong enough to-".

"Please, Claude".

Claudette's brown eyes softened when she saw the urgency in the ice blue eyes that gazed down on her. She nodded.

David waited until they were away from the campfire to speak again.

"Where is he?", he asked. David was not afraid to be vulnerable around Claudette. None of the other survivors were. She had a soft, motherly aura about her. Something many of them missed from back home.

"He's out here somewhere. Adam and Jake said he only lasted a few minutes in the last trial. They said they found him vomiting behind a wall, before he was... sacrificed".

"Is he ok now?". David wondered if there was a connection between their illnesses and being brought over to the killers' side, before deciding he would leave the speculating to the smart ones, like Adam and Claudette.

Claudette shook her head, "I don't know. He didn't seem sick when he got back here but, he didn't wait around long enough for me to check over him". She sighed.

"We need him back with us, David".

"I know, I know. Ace already gave me the talk". Claudette nodded, again.

They walked in silence for a while. The scenery did not change much but this was something they had grown used to. Eventually the scenery had a new addition, stopping them in their tracks when they noticed. A lone figure hunched over on a rock, seemingly oblivious to their presence.

"I'll give you two some privacy", Claudette said, already walking away so David could not protest.

David took a deep breath before approaching, making the figure jump as he snapped twigs under his feet.

They locked eyes for a moment, before they both exhaled audibly.

"Hey", Dwight spoke first, his voice was almost a whisper.

Hey.


	9. Chapter 9

For a rare moment in his life, David was speechless. He gawked at Dwight for a moment, causing the other man to feel particularly vulnerable. He ran a shaky hand through his hair eventually trailing it down to adjust his thick rimmed glasses. David followed every movement, as if he was looking for something out of place, worried this was another dream. Every moment he studied the nervous man, the angrier he became. This definitely was not a dream.

"Did Claudette send you? Or Kate?", Dwight asked, deciding the silence had lasted too long.

"Ace actually".

"Oh".

Silence again.

David's fists clenched at his sides, a detail Dwight noticed which caused him to suck in his breath in anticipation. David would not hit him. Would he?

"Well?", David grunted.

"Well, what?", Dwight asked, genuinely confused by this situation.

This caused David to crack.

"What the fuck d'ya mean "well what"? Ya get tired of of running around with the bloody circus, or what? Murderer dick not doin' it for ya anymore?". David's accent always got thicker when he ranted.

"'Spose you just think ya can come back 'ere 'n everythin' will just be normal, yeah? You enjoy your holiday did ya? While the rest of us were left 'ere to slave away?".

"Shut up, David!", Dwight shouted getting to his feet. "You literally have no idea what you're talking about".

"I think I 'ave a fair fuckin' idea", David growled at him.

"Tell me then", Dwight threatened, stepping closer to him. "Tell me what ideas you have of what happened to me. Tell me how hard your life was, here lying on the flat of your back while I bled out on the on the floor".

"You chose to go!" David shouted at him.

"I did not choose to be abducted!" Dwight screamed back.

If any bystanders were watching this argument progress they may have thought the goal was not to outwit the other but to simply be the loudest.

It was quiet for a moment.

"You chose to stay", David mumbled. "You'd rather be there than here with m-", he stopped himself, to rephrase. "Us".

"At least they took care of me there...at the start anyway", Dwight folded his arms as his spoke.

"Oh did they now?", David mocked him, childishly.

"Yeah", Dwight continued. "They had nice food, nice clothes, proper beds".

David scoffed. "Oh la de da. Remind me to roll out the red carpet for ya when there's not a blade in me back".

Dwight huffed, getting up in David's face. "Do you want to know the funniest thing about this whole situation, David?".

"Please do enlighten me", the scrapper said, growing tired of this conversation.

"That a killer trusts me with his feelings more than you do".

David looked stunned for a moment but quickly regained his composure.

"What're you bangin' on about?".

"You ignored me for days. You wouldn't talk to me. You called me pathetic. And now, you show up trying to tell me I'm the problem but you're the one who's jealous of a killer who kidnapped me", Dwight ranted.

"Am I fuck", David laughed, but there was no sincerity behind it. "Do you really expect me to believe nothing happened?".

"Yes", Dwight exhaled. "I mean...he tried but-".

"Oh here we go", David spat, throwing his hands up. "Here come the excuses. See, I knew-".

"He tried but it didn't go anywhere because, I said your name", Dwight stared into his eyes.

"Oh", David sounded more smug than intended.

"And because of that", Dwight's voice wavered. "They killed me".

The area fell unbearably silent. David watched as Dwight returned to his original position on the rock. Neither of them said anything. David swore he could hear the faint sound of people laughing, in the direction of the campfire. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. He wanted to ask Dwight if he visited him when he unconscious, wanting to know if there was any truth in his dream. He chose not to.

"Should I tell just 'em we're friends again, then?", he asked, uncertain as to whether he wanted the answer or not.

Dwight did not answer, instead he opted to stare into the tree in front of him, his expression unreadable. David nodded to himself, reluctantly turning to go. He typically was not the type of person to give up so easily but something about this situation got to him. He wanted to scoop Dwight upon his arms and promise him it would all be ok now and he would keep him safe. David knew deep down he could never keep that promise. No one could.

He had only taken a few steps when he heard Dwight call out to him.

"I don't want to be your friend, David".

Ouch.

David let out a breath, before turning to face Dwight again.

"Right. I'll tell 'em that then".

Dwight got up from his sitting position, rushing over to David, not wanting him to leave just yet.

"I don't want to be your friend", he told him again, taking his hand. The scrapper gripped the other man's shaky fingers tightly, letting out an equally shaky breath.

Remarkably, David broke first. The emotions of the last few weeks hitting him like a tidal wave.

"I don't wanna be your friend either", he inhaled aggressively in a futile attempt to calm himself.

Dwight pulled the usually unemotional man into him, holding him close, the contact making David sob harder. Dwight soon joined him, the two men clutching either each other desperately, as if the other would disappear again if they let go.

David cupped Dwight's face with both hands, running his thumbs across the leader's cheeks, brushing away his tears.

"I'm an idiot", David admitted. "I fucked up, I know".

"David, you-".

"Please, just let me talk. I need to say this".

Dwight nodded, sniffling.

"I fucked up, Dwight. I'd never been with a guy before all this. I never even looked at 'em. I never thought I'd lo-", he paused, unsure, but the look in Dwight's tear filled eyes urged him to continue.

"I never thought I could ever like 'em. And then all this happened. And you...us. Watchin' you get hurt in the trials and knowin' I could never do anythin' to fix it...it was drivin' me mad. I couldn't stand it so I...pushed you away. I'm sorry, Dwight, I wish I could but I-".

Dwight hushed his babbling, bringing David's mouth down to meet his. The kiss was tender at first, but got more heated as David brought his arms around his leader pulling him close. The feeling of having him in his arms again, being able to smell him, to hear the soft whimpers that escaped him, was better than anything David could have dreamed. The men reluctantly pulled apart, gasping for air.

"So, does this mean I can tell the others we said "fuck you" to friendship and "fuck yes" to getting back together?", David grinned at him.

Dwight swung his arms around David's neck.

"Were we ever technically broken up?", he asked, a playful tone to his voice.

"I 'spose not".

David cupped Dwight's cheek with one hand, brushing his thumb lightly over the soft skin.

"So, yer all mine".

"Always".

The two men kissed tenderly again, eventually making their way to sit under a large tree. David wrapped a protective arm around the leader's shoulders, allowing Dwight to snuggle into his chest, sighing happily. David kissed the top of head, as Dwight began to drift off. His grip on the other man's shoulder tightened, as he slept. David was not planning on letting him go again, any time soon.

As David's eyes began to droop, he cursed himself internally as he looked at Dwight.

He forgot to compliment his new outfit.


End file.
